If You Were Gay
by Lucky Sins
Summary: Harry and Draco are roommates and Harry tells Draco about his train ride home and that it's okay to be gay. Based on the song If You Were Gay by Avenue Q and then some. Oneshot. Rated M for a reason.


**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Avenue Q or anything relating to it.

I don't own the characters or anything either.

I'm not making money from this because if I were I wouldn't be posting it on Fan Fiction free for everyone to read.

Got it?

* * *

"Aah, an afternoon alone with my favorite book, 'Muggle Hairstyles of the 1980's.' Harry is not here to bother me. How can it get any better than this?"

"Hey Draco!" Harry shouted in his over-excited tone. Obviously wanting to tell me something. Why does he always have to interfere with _my_ alone time?

"Hello Harry…" I say completely unimpressed with his existence at the moment.

"Draco you will never believe who I ran into on the train this morning. It was Cedric! And he was smiling at me and flirting with me…" He said very proud of his story.

"Wow, interesting…" I said still unimpressed but waiting for him to continue.

"Anyways he was being really friendly and I think he was hitting on me! I think he thought I was gay!" Harry said with great surprise even though it was me he was telling the story to and he already knew what happened so his amusement was unnecessary.

"Why are you telling me this?! I don't care! I really don't! What did you have for lunch today?" Why did he always have to tease me like this? I really didn't care about the guys that flirted with him. I wasn't jealous at all. Oh no this Malfoy is not a queer in the least bit.

"Oh I didn't expect you to get this defensive about it Drake, I mean it was just some guy _flirting_ with me on the train ride home from work. Not a big deal, unless you're _jealous_." He said with a smirk obviously stolen from my lips. Not by physical contact of course.

"Ha! Malfoy's do not get defensive about anything. I'm not getting defensive about it. See I don't care? Why would I care? Why would I care about that fruit Cedric flirting with you? I'm trying to read!"

"I'm sorry Draco, I didn't mean anything by it. I just thought I could talk to you about something like this but obviously you're more fascinated by a Mohawk." He said while glancing over my shoulder at the page in my book.

"Harry… I don't want to talk about this anymore. This conversation is over!"

"Yeah but-" He had begun to say but I had to stop him before I revealed my secret.

"IT'S OVER!" I yelled at him and he started talking again!

"Well, okay, but just so you know — he started to sing if you were gay, that'd be okay. I mean 'cause, hey! I'd like you anyway. Because you see, if it were me, I would feel free to say that I was gay! But I'm not gay." 

"Harry I am trying to read- wait what?" What the hell is he doing? He's breaking out into a song. Gosh that reminds me of that one muggle musical about the high school kids and that musical… Oh lord this is going to drive me insane.

"If you were queer…" He started again.

"Shut up right now Potter." I really didn't want to hear this at the moment, or ever for that matter.

"I'd still be here…" Will he ever shut up?

"Harry I am really trying to read this book." I really was. I wanted to master making my hair stand up straight shaped like a box!

"Year after year!" I'm about ready to leave…

"Harry!"

"Because you're dear to me!" Aww that was sweet, wait, hey! Draco Malfoy does not find things sweet unless it is candy and he is not gay!

"Argh!" All right enough is enough!

"And I know that you." His eyes met mine. Oh dear god they're beautiful.

"What?" Why the hell does he keep pausing?

"Would except me too!" Yes I would but he can't know that.

"I would?" I ask with my eyebrow arched.

"If I told you today, hey! Guess what! I'm gay! But I'm not gay." He said the last line in almost a whisper.

"I'm happy just being with you!" Wow he actually continued this time.

"Check out my new shoes from my pal Goyle." I lifted up my foot to show him, anything to get him to shut the hell up.

"So what should it matter to me what you do in bed with guys?" Holy shit! How did he know about that one night with Blaise and I? I was drunk and… I don't even want to think about it.

"Harry that's absurd!" It really was for it to be coming out of his mouth.

"No it's not! If you were gay… I'd shout HOORAY!" Does he have feelings for me? Why do I care if he does or doesn't? I don't care.

"I'm not listening!" I covered my ears and looked away from him. This caused him to sing louder.

"AND HERE I'D STAY!"

"LA LA LA LA LA!" I refused to listen to him. Thank god it was only he and I in this room because this is embarrassing.

"BUT I WOULDN'T GET IN YOUR WAY!" Like you are now? Stupid arse.

"Aaah!" I flipped over the couch I was laying on and ducked behind it and plugged my ears once again.

"YOU CAN COUNT ON ME TO ALWAYS BE! BESIDE YOU EVERYDAY, TO TELL YOU IT'S OKAY, YOU WERE JUST BORN THAT WAY, AND AS THEY SAY, IT'S IN YOUR DNA!" He was singing extremely loud now. Wait. Did he just imply that my father was gay?

"HARRY! I'M NOT GAY!"

"I'm just saying… If you _were_ gay."

"Argh!" Was he finally done?

"All right I'm finished." He said and smiled like a stupid git. I just stared at him like a fool, mouth agape head bent slightly and eyes staring up at him.

"You okay Draco?"

"Harry how about next time you warn me before you sing a song accusing me of being gay!"

"Draco I wasn't accusing you of being gay!"

"It sure as hell sounded like you were!"

"Well are you? You were getting awfully defensive, like you were hiding something." I tried to form worded but I only managed to move my mouth like a goldfish with facial expressions/

"He gasped You are aren't you?" He said with a surprised knowing look on his face.

"Uh well…"

"Oh it's okay Draco, I'm gay too!" I looked at him like a fool again.

"Didn't you just get done telling me that you weren't gay while telling me it was okay to be gay?"

"Hmm yes I guess so…"

THWACK! I hit him in the back of the head with my book, and continued doing so as I yelled at him.

"You –_smack_- stupid –_smack_- git! –_smack_- How –_smack_- could –_smack_- you??" It wasn't hard enough to knock him out but he was going to have one hell of a headache very soon.

"Draco! If you would have told me sooner I wouldn't have started singing!"

I stared at him in silence.

"Well if you would have told me first I would have told you because I would have felt more comfortable."

The talking stopped abruptly when Harry kissed Draco on the lips.

"Harry just because I stop abusing you doesn't give you the right to taint me with your lips!"

Now it was Harry's turn to look at Malfoy like a fool.

"I'm just kidding." Draco said with a smile and kissed Harry back, this time with _passion_.

Harry nibbled on Draco's bottom lip wanting to explore the warmth. Draco obliged and the fierce battle for dominance began. Tongues intertwined, teeth scraped, and lips were pinched and bruised. There wasn't a winner because in war no one wins, but they were both extremely satisfied.

Draco's fingers traced along Harry's jaw line, throat, collarbone, chest, abdomen, and stomach. He tore away at the thin fabric blocking him from his silky smooth destination. Lips parted and fingers met his hair. He traced his way back up Harry's torso, this time with his tongue. He dipped his tongue into his belly button and slowly slid up to where neck met shoulder otherwise known as the collarbone, purposely grazing over a nipple. Harry arched his back and groaned at the contact. Draco groaned in response and sucked at the salty-sweet skin, dragging his mouth along Harry's neck.

Harry ran his hands through Draco's blonde silk, down the sensitive back of his neck, and he slid down his muscled back. He tugged at the shirt and Draco removed himself from Harry's neck and quickly complied. During their quick parting they managed to remove the rest of each other's clothing.

Harry looked at Draco up and down and said boy caught his eyes.

"Aren't I sexy?"

"Well duh, if you weren't I don't think I would allow you to be my roommate." He said with a cocky smirk.

"Stupid prick," Draco said and tackled Harry to the floor.

"A little warning next time?"

"Nope." Draco straddled his hips and pinned his hands above his head and kept them there with one hand. He fiercely kissed Harry's tender lips and sucked on the top. Harry arched his back and moaned into the kiss. His not-so-little little Harry brushed up against Draco's purple helmeted warrior and there was no turning back. At the contact Draco immediately wanted more. He plunged his hips into Harry's and their little friend's met once again, less intimately but more rewarding. Draco brought his free hand down to tease Harry's roseate nipple, tweaking and rubbing it. Draco continued rubbing himself against Harry until he felt Harry tense up and he came to an abrupt stop.

"God Harry he breathed I didn't know you couldn't last inhale longer than fifteen minutes." He said and smirked. Harry just pulled his hands out from Draco's now loosened grasp on him and rolled them over so that Draco was now the uke. Harry smiled and started rubbing his length against Draco who in turn started squirming and moaning.

"Who doesn't have self control now?" Harry said in a husky dominant voice.

"Oh god Harry… Just… Oh please…"

"Please what? Draco if you want something you have to beg better than that."

"Ha-Har- HARRY FUCKING POTTER! You better finish what you started!"

With hearing that Harry snickered and lifted Draco's legs over his shoulders. He sucked on his index and middle fingers while Draco just stared at him… imagining dirty things… Once he thought his fingers were lubricated enough he slid one into Draco's tight pucker.

"Oh… fuck." Was Draco's response to the intrusion.

When Draco wouldn't stop squirming he shoved another finger in.

"Damn it Harry hurry up!" Harry took his time slowly scissoring around for a bit. Purposely trying not to find Draco's G-spot.

Without warning Harry pulled his finger out and slid Prince Harry into Draco's sensitive crown as far as he could go.

Draco moaned quite loudly. Harry pulled out slowly and went back in at the same speed.

"You stupid trick." Harry pulled out slowly again.

"Ah ah ahhh." Harry said in a motherly tone and shook his finger. He thrust himself deeply into Draco and grabbing onto his hips just in time so he didn't go sailing across the floor.

"Mmm oh gods… faster." Draco moaned and arched his back. _'Wow he sure is beautiful' _Harry thought to himself.

Harry complied to Draco's command none the less, and when Draco arched his back to a point to where it looked like it would break and screamed Harry's name he knew he hit _that_ spot.

"Gods Draco you're so tight."

Harry thrust himself in and out of Draco at animalistic speeds with animalistic force. Oh yeah he definitely wouldn't be walking for a few days.

"AH FUCK! HARRY RIGHT THERE!" He was close so Harry reached down and started fisting his rigid cock. Moments later Draco shot his seed all over the two horny young adults.

Feeling Draco tense up below him caused Harry to climax, he managed to ride it out as best as he could, and when he was finished he collapsed onto Draco creating a heap of sweat, semen, and gorgeous young men.

"Harry?" Draco said in a lust filled voice.

"Hm?" Harry managed to get out while being half asleep.

"I'm gay."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

If you didn't know the song Harry was singing was If You Were Gay – Avenue Q.

REVIEW, REVIEW, & REVIEW

Because… reviews ♥


End file.
